bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27226436-20151125033716
To Jess: It sure did! Well, we can be looking forward to easier, and funnier scenes from now on I suppose. Aaah, can't wait for the whole gang meeting up in 4A again! If it were for me, I'd be happy with group and Shamy scenes alone XD Actually, I always say all good things come in threes, so I want to hear "Darlin'" 3 times in the next episode. Meh, probably not gonna happen, but yes, AT LEAST ONCE. 16 days is a lifetime! On that you can be sure! YOU HEAR THAT WRITERS? We've got demands: We request as many Shamy scenes as possible, we want to hear "Darlin'" as often as we can, heck, make it their wedding song and we want to see a Shamy baby in the future! OVER AND OUT! lol A proposal in front of the group would be SO romantic! Really, just imagine that scene! It would be so much better! If he proposed when they're on a date alone, they sure wouldn't announce their engagement together. Amy would tell the girls, Sheldon would tell the guys and that would take away so much Shamy fluff, if you know what I mean. Then again, they do need a cliffhanger or at least an "OMG" finale... we'll see. I know, they're hinting a Howardette baby, but that would be SO boring! There only would be more serious talking and forced "cuteness" that isn't even cute...it would spoil it all for me. The same goes for a Lenny baby. I'm out when that happens. The writers can't make them funny parents - they're behaving like an adult should and there's no awkwardness whatsoever. Maybe there won't be any baby at all - not many (maybe even none) of the actors like acting with children or dealing with a baby on the show. So I've heard. Nah, I don't think there will ever be a Rajily baby (or even wedding for that matter). In that case they may have to promote Emily to be part of the main cast and that would cost them another million per episode. I don't think they'd do that (I also hope so, I'm also not the biggest Emily fan...omg I must sound terrible! It seems I'm not a fan of quite many things...), they'd be crazy to spend a million on this minor character. I wouldn't mind them spending a million on Stuart though. He's funny! 15 days! So close to the 2 week mark, SO close! :D During this 3 week break all the fanpages go so terribly quiet... Anyone out there? lol They could release one picture a day, how about that? Let's say they've got 14 promo pics - they should publish one each day now and on Dec 6 they should release the promo and a day later the sneek peaks. Wouldn't that be an amazing idea? It is frustrating! Mainly because it all made so much sense when you wrote it down, right? I always think "Perfect" and after reading it "Not really..." Oh no! Poor you!! I hate it when that happens!!! Really? Well, then I'm a proud first penpal! :) HEY WRITERS, GOT MY MESSAGE? Sincerely! lol Shamy4ever <3<3<3 PS.: We probably are in on a secret, actually. It's amazing to see how many people still don't know what's gonna happen in the next episodes! Some actually think Shamy has sex whilst still being . Like, really peeps? Have you ever even heard of the show? Yes, watch the interview and tell me what you think :D PPS.: How about we start posting on our message walls? I think that would be easier than scrolling down 36 comments :D